


keep the bad dreams away (with a hug)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in the Batfamily is quarantined together and Dick reminds Bruce of his 'hugs before bed' tradition. Jason isn't amused. A lot of fight recording and bets between Steph and Cass take place.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	keep the bad dreams away (with a hug)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest... it might seem a bit ooc because Bruce shows the kids a lot of affection. But hey we're all here because we hate canon.

By the time it was dinner, Alfred and Dick had only managed to calm down the ever angry Jason a little. He was furiously chopping anything Alfred told him to, and Alfred and Dick thought it was an excellent way to direct Jason's anger somewhere productive. He was still ranting about the stats of Crime Alley. The rest of the Outlaws, Artemis and Bizarro, had it covered, obviously, and Donna was also helping out with Gotham while the human heroes couldn't. 

Bruce had gone to pick Tim and Jason from their apartments, the later of which was kicking and screaming like a stray cat by the time they reached and Bruce had explained that they would be quarantined together indefinitely. It was a weird thing to watch, Bruce trying to hold him back since Jason was slightly bigger than Bruce, but they had gotten his anger down to a simmer at least. Hopefully, there won't be any casualties in the dining room.

As anyone could predict, Jason took the place farthest from Bruce. Dinner passed reletively uneventfully. Bruce tried to make small talk with his kids, who were all in the same room after a long time. Bruce had to ask Duke and Tim to stop using their phones under the table almost eight times, and they got Alfred to sit with them, through peer pressure. Damian kept throwing dirty looks at Tim, and Steph bet Cass twenty bucks he'd start a fight with either Tim or Jason before dinner ended.

Sure enough, Damian almost stabbed Tim's hand with a butter knife while he was once again using his phone, saying something about being disobedient to Father. Tim glared him nastily, announced that he'd had too much of the 'Little Demon Bitch', and emptied his soup on Damian's head and started to stalk off, but Damian grabbed the big pasta pot and threw it at Tim, and some of it got on Jason. He retaliated by grabbing Damian by the hair, and twisting his arms behind his back, you know, like older brothers do.

So now Damian was soupy, Tim was hurt, Jason was grounded, they didn't have dinner anymore and Steph was twenty dollars richer. Dick suggested they eat cereal since the pasta was gone and Alfred fixed him with his neutral face of disapproval till he flushed and said they could survive on soup for the evening. Duke had recorded the entire thing from two perspectives. At this point, all Bruce could do was order the boys to clean the room and disappear down to the cave and nag Donna, Artemis and Bizarro for patrol reports and Covid stats.

Damian, of course, demanded to go down to the cave with Bruce, which made Jason scowl and grit that they'd all rather be anywhere but here cleaning up their own mess. Alfred managed to stop that exchange before it devolved into a second fight. The rest of the kids were free to go down to the Cave, work on their cases, or use the gym. Steph, Cass and Duke opted out to watch a Disney movie, and Dick went down with Bruce to use the adult jungle gym in the cave.

By bedtime, Steph had convinced Duke to put the video on YouTube, which she'd titled "FAMILY DINNER GONE WRONG [EXTREME FAIL][NOT CLICK BAIT]", and Tim, Jason and Damian had finished cleaning the dining room and helping Alfred with the dishes. They were just about to go to bed when they were intercepted by Bruce and Dick, the later of which looked extremely pleased with himself.

"It's bedtime hug time!" He was very smug about that. Jason's eyes widened and he tried to make a break for it, but Dick tackled him.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "Come on, Little Wing, don't you remember? Bruce used to give us good night hugs even after I moved out!"

"I would prefer not to remember," Jason struggled, trying get out of Dick's grip. It was futile. Meanwhile, Bruce had rounded up the rest of the kids, so he started hugging them, one by one. He started with Cass, who looked happy enough about it.

"You're my best girl," Bruce told her, ruffling her hair. Cass wrapped her hands tighter round his middle. Bruce smiled down at his daughter.

Then Duke, who'd just stopped filming Jason and Dick's impromptu wrestling match. He looked a bit awkward, being the newest in the house. Bruce hugged him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Remember, you're as much part of this family as Dick, son." Duke looked pretty emotional for a minute before cracking a big smile.

"Thanks, B."

Next was Damian, who had to be picked up and was unhappy about it. Bruce hoisted the ten year old on his hip and tried to kiss his cheek but he swatted Bruce off. That was satisfactory. If Damian really minded, Bruce would be on the floor right now.

Then he turned to Tim, who looked almost bored by the whole thing. He hugged the boy, ruffling his hair many times, telling him to cut back the coffee and staying up in the chiding voice mothers usually use. He could feel Tim smile as he hugged him back, muttering empty promises of doing exactly what Bruce had told him. Finally, Bruce put his hands on his shoulders. "If you need anything, and ever Tim, tell me. Okay?"

"Okay," Tim said, with a grin. "What about when I need a player 2?"

Bruce made a show of looking around for eavesdroppers. "Especially then."

Steph lingered back awkwardly, saying he didn't have to, but Bruce just hugged her instead of replying and kissed her forehead too, for good measure.

"Oh God," she whispered, handing Cass twenty back. "I did _not_ thing that would happen. Like ever."

"Dick, Jason, stop," Bruce said in his dad voice. Dick got up and shoved Jason, who was flushed up to his ears, in front of Bruce.

"Whatever happens, we're family Jason," Bruce said, before pulling the boy into a tight hug. "You're my son no matter what." Jason just stood there, stiff as a log, before raising his hand in a 'not really a hug' hug. Bruce smiled and patted his back before releasing him.

Then was Dick's turn.

"Thank you," he whispered to Dick, almost forlornly. "They all look up to you- maybe even more than me."

"Nonsense, Bruce," Dick replied lightly, but looked happy to be acknowledged nonetheless. He patted Bruce on the back before parting and turning to the kids.

"Now it's time for my round of hugs!" He announced. Everyone scrammed faster than the Flash.

-*-

Alfred was checking the kitchen pantry when Bruce approached him.

"Master Bruce," he said. "Anything I can do for you?"

"I couldn't forget who staryed the bedtime hug tradition, Alf," Bruce said. A rare smile appeared on Alfred's face. He remembered when Bruce had just lost his parents- Alfred had once tried to console him by saying a good night hug from would be like one from his parents.

"Of course, my boy," he said. Bruce hugged Alfred, feeling very much like his eleven year old self.

"Thanks Alfred. I don't say it as often as I should," Bruce said when he pulled back.

"Nonsense, Master Bruce," Alfred said, his usual demeanor back. "Now, shall we see to the tucking in tradition as well?"

Bruce laughed. Jason was going to be very thrilled with this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a kudos/comment 💕 My [tumblr](www.brucie.tumblr.com) if you want to scream at me there.


End file.
